The Purple Giraffe
by AurorAngel
Summary: Sam is secretly in love with Cat. The problem is, Cat is with Robbie.


This room looked too much like Cat. Her hand on the door knob, Sam heard guitar music and Robbie singing in the living room. She couldn't go out there again. Frantically searching the bed room for an escape the only place she could think of wasn't all that appealing. Chicken! Chicken makes everything better. Reaching under her bed she pulled out a half eaten bucket of chicken pucks and ran to the bathroom.

A few moments later Sam kept her head down, nearly in the bucket as she pretended not to hear Cat enter the room.

"Sam. Why are you eating chicken in the bathroom?" Sam could hear concern in her roommate's sweet voice and tried to ignore it.

"Why not? It's going in where it comes out." Sam mumbled around her chicken.

Cat made a face that had softness to it saying, 'you're disgusting but I like you anyway'. It almost made Sam smile but she pushed it away.

"Look, I'm fine. Can you leave me to my chicken?"Sam didn't want Cat there anymore; she knew she looked pathetic, eating old left-overs, that to be honest tasted kinda funny, under a bathroom sink while Cat was being serenaded.

Sam also knew Cat would never see it, she admired Sam, looked up to her. Like a sister. There was a twinge in Sam's stomach and she wasn't sure if it was brought on by the word 'sister' or the old chicken, but she just wanted to be alone.

"Go back to lover boy out there."

"I would…" Cat said meekly not meeting her roommate's eye. "But I'm here for a reason. I'll be out of your way soon."

She walked to the toilet and Sam looked to the floor. She hated it when Cat did this, peeing in front of her. To Cat is was a casual part of their friendship, something kinda strange that girls did together without much thought like walking around the house in a bra, but to Sam it was torture.

Studying with great intensity where the doorframe met the floor she tried not to listen to the soft tinkle, like a soothing waterfall. Knowing the girl of her dreams was sitting beside her within arm's reach, naked form the waist down. And that sound was driving her crazy. Dirty things turned Sam on and piss was among them.

She heard the toilet flush and suddenly Cat's skirt was in her face.

"Um…" Cat said sweetly. "I'll wash my hands in the kitchen. Enjoy your chicken." She turned to leave but jumped back. "Oh, and Robbie is taking me to school, so see ya later."

Sam watched an amazing pair of legs as they skipped happily away and out of sight.

"Fuck." Throwing the empty chicken bucket into the shower stall she went to their room and flopped down on her bed. She could hear Cat and Robbie talking before the front door clicked shut.

The ache in her lower belly kept growing, she knew for sure now it was from the red-haired girl, the wetness between her legs confirmed it. Gazing longingly at Cat's bed she moved to it. It was hideous, frilly and girly but lying down on the pink comforter amongst stuffed animals she felt oddly at ease. Her hand slipped into her black jeans. Forgoing underwear this morning had been a good idea.

She hummed softly at the small feeling of relief as she slid her palm along the fluff of hair and her fingertips trailed along her opening. Her eyes had fallen closed and when she opened them a purple giraffe was staring her in the face. It made her smile; anything Cat always did. For the time being this was _her_ Cat's bed and_ her_ Cat's giraffe. In this moment Cat was all_ hers_.

Two of her own fingers entered her and her palm rubbed at her clit, but they weren't her fingers. In her mind they were Cat's. All the times Sam had seen her beautiful roommate wrapped in a towel just out of the shower, peeing, getting dressed, all the times almost seeing something yet never seeing the prize. Her mind couldn't guess the rest, couldn't envision what perfection would look like. But she fucked herself on the snippets she'd seen, pumping her fingers in and out she began to thrash and buck her hips into her own touch.

8888888888888888888888888

Cat ran happily through the front door. Yay, for bad plumbing, school was cancelled. She'd have the whole day free now. Throwing her backpack on the couch she looked around for Sam hoping she wasn't still in the bathroom. She'd seemed so down this morning and Cat didn't like it one bit, so she decided it was her job to cheer her up.

What was that sound? She followed it to their bedroom and almost screamed but caught it in her throat at the last second. Creeping back into the hallway she allowed just her head to peak through the almost closed door. Sam Plunket was lying on _her_ bed, hand down her jeans. As she watched the beautiful blonde, eyes still closed in pleasure Sam fought to push her pants lower never missing a move with her fingers.

Cat's eyes widened as she could see everything now, the fingers going deep between her roommate's plump lips. The golden curls were damp and Cat could smell her friend's sex in the air. It was intoxicating. Cat braced herself against the doorframe as her hand traveled to her skirt, rubbing desperately through the fabric.

Sam's moans got louder, her fingers faster as she kicked her hips up. "Errrrahhhh…. Caaat!"

Cat gasped and pulled out of the doorway. She wandered dazed to the couch and plopped down on it. _Sam said my name. _Those words kept repeating in her head. _Sam was on my bed and said my name._

There were different sounds coming from the bedroom now. Sam was getting up. "No, she can't know I saw her." Cat mumbled to herself as she scoped up her backpack and ran out the front door.

8888888888888888888888888

Sam got up and pulled her jeans back on, there was heaviness in her heart that hadn't been there during. Cat was no longer hers. She turned to the bed to check that is was straight enough to not be suspicious and groaned at the big wet spot right in the middle. "That's gonna be fun to clean." She complained to herself as her pear phone went off.

"Heellloo."

_Shit, its cat. _

School had been canceled because of a busted water pipe.

"You're on your way? Yeah, whatever, why should I care?

_Shit, shit ,shit._

"Ok, see ya soon."

Once Cat hung up Sam threw the phone at her bed and ran to the kitchen.

" Um… whipped cream." There was no whipped cream. "Mayonnaise!" Sam shuffled everything in the fridge. "Wait why would I be eating mayonnaise in bed?" Ice cream.

Ripping open the freezer door she grabbed the carton of vanilla ice cream and a spoon from the silverware drawer, not bothering to close either she ran to the bedroom.

She could hear Cat come in the front door just as she dropped a blob of ice cream on top of her mess on Cat's bed. Cat was at the bedroom door when Sam stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Hi, Sam." Cat's voice was higher than usual and she had a deer in the headlights look as she greeted her friend.

Sam was too nervous to notice. "How was almost school?"

"Fun. There was a river in the downstairs hallway."

Awkward silence.

"So…" Sam stuffed more ice cream in her mouth and talked around it. "I got ice cream on your bed."

Cat looked down at her bed for the first time since she came in. "That's ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's just ice cream?"

Sam choked, "Yeah."

Cat's phone rang and she ran to her backpack on the living room couch to answer it. "Hi, Nonna. Yeah, you got the notice… school was…"

Sam stopped listening. _Thank you God._

8888888888888888888888888

The rest of the day became slightly less awkward as time passed. They went to Bots' with Dice and Goomer for dinner and Cat thought that helped a lot. Sam didn't seem to have any inkling that Cat had intruded on her alone time but even as Sam showed no signs of discomfort Cat couldn't get it out of her head.

Later that night as they sat on the couch together watching TV Cat felt physically aware of how close they were sitting and when Sam reached across her for the bowel of cheese puffs Cat's whole body tingled. She forced a yawn and stretched.

"I think I'm heading to bed now."

When she got up Sam switched off the TV.

"Me too, there's nothing on."

_Darn it. _Cat wanted time to herself.

Lying in bed staring at the ceiling Cat listened intensely. When she could hear Sam snoring she got up to check on her. Sam was lying sprawled across the bed on her stomach, butt up in the air. Taking a moment to admire the shape of the ass barely concealed under a pair of boy shorts, Cat smiled. Sam was so cute when she slept.

Cat lied back down. She was worried this was wrong but tried to relax and let her mind drift to earlier this morning. She was lying exactly where Sam had lain but snuggled under the covers. She noticed the ice cream stain was equal with her hips, funny.

Looking over to Sam's ass Cat grabbed her purple giraffe. Normally she'd leave her panties on but this was a special night. Slipping down her panties with her pajama bottoms she rubbed her giraffe across her mound. She hummed at its soft touch as it slid along her crease up to her clit. Her hips moved with it as she thought about Sam's hand down her own jeans, her fingers moving in and out of her.

Cat let out a moan and jumped up suddenly, eyes open, checking to see if Sam woke but she hadn't moved and the snores continued. Flipping over Cat stuffed her giraffe underneath her and rode him. The soft fluffy stuffed animal rubbed repeatedly against her clit, she could feel herself getting wetter. In her mind Sam was rubbing at her clit and fingering her from behind.

She pushed her face into her pillow to muffle her moans as her hips picked up speed. Sam was just in the next bed sleeping, Cat could do things to her, she'd never know… Cat could touch her and…on that thought Cat came. Breathing deeply to release the moans she held in she rode the waves down on her giraffe friend.

Pulling him out from under her she tossed him above her head on the bed and pulled her sleep clothes back on. She'd done a bad thing. Sam was a friend…and a girl.

8888888888888888888888888

Robbie was back again and Sam felt she was losing her mind. She paced their bedroom knowing she should leave the house but part of her didn't trust leaving the two of them alone. Nothing would happen she knew, it was Robbie after all but she also knew her sanity couldn't take the possibilities that would be playing through her head as she was away.

Circling the room once more she sat on Cat's bed, her hand ran absentmindedly over the purple giraffe she knew was Cat's favorite.

Ughh, there was something dried on it. Being both gross and daring as she was she sniffed it. The smell went straight to her head, messing with her senses. Sweet with a hint of spice and a metallic undertone. That was pussy. Cat's pussy.

_Oh, fuck_. Sam sniffed it again realizing this was probably the creepiest thing she'd ever done but this was the only way she'd ever get to know this smell.

Putting the stuffed animal back in its place Sam went back to her own bed. She was balancing on the edge holding her head in her hands when a knock sounded at the door.

"Yeah." she mumbled without looking up.

The door creaked open and Dice strolled in, "Hey, what's up? Cat's getting serious tongue out there. I don't think she noticed me come in."

"Ehhhh." Sam groaned into her hands. Cat was getting tongue.

Jumping up Sam started searching her side of the divided bedroom for food, root beer, anything to fill the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ignored the boy who was watching her with a confused look.

"Hey, you know you don't have to feel bad just because Cat is more experienced in love than you."

"What?" Sam spun around to face the little irritant. "She does not have more experience than me."

"Ok." His tone was clear he didn't believe her. "Just Cat's gettin' some out there and you're…" he shook his head confused, "going crazy?"

"Errhhhaaa." Cat getting tongue. The thought of that dorky little creep shoving his tongue in Cat's mouth made Sam feel sick.

"Look, its ok not to have a boyfriend. Not everyone can be as naturally good as me or Cat at romance." He put his hand on her shoulder giving her a sad look. "Some people just need a little help. I can give you some pointers…"

Sam screamed, pushing him away. "Two guys and a girl. Not all at once, three different times. I fucked two guys and a girl, ok. I'm more experienced?"

Wait, what the hell was she doing comparing numbers with Dice? Normally she would have flicked him in the forehead and told him to go suck a pineapple for so much as mentioning her love life. _Cat has me so messed up._

Coming back out of her head she found Dice starring at her in awe. Great, now she was sure she'd end up in some sick fantasy.

Dice shook it off quickly, regaining his usual composure. "Well, I've had way more than that." He puffed himself up and Sam wanted nothing more at the moment than to smack him down.

"Girls I mean. Just girls." He added quickly. "Yeah, there were lots of girls."

Errr, he was so… Sam smiled off into the distance. "Yeah, I could see that."

Dice eyed her suspiciously as she walked slowly towards him. "I bet you know how to handle a girl."

"Y-y-yeah, I mean tha-that's what they say." Dice swallowed noticeably as he unconsciously backed away from the approaching blonde. In one fast move Sam pinned him to the door. She really hoped this worked, the last thing she needed was a horney Dice trying to make out with her.

"Know how to take care of their needs." She whispered. Dice's eyes were like saucers. "Maybe I _could_ use some pointers."

When she noticed his hand sliding across the door frantically searching for the doorknob she stepped back. Without a word he threw the door open tripping over himself as he fled in terror.

Sam broke out in a fit of laughter, falling to the floor by her bed as tears welled in her eyes. Dice was an ok kid, she almost felt bad for him... almost. Breathing deeply she attempted to control her laughter but once it had quieted she could hear gross sounds coming from the living room. Her heart sank and what Dice had said came flooding back.

She glared hatefully at the partially open door, the source of the sounds… until she got an idea.

Scanning the room her eyes settled on Cats pear phone in its stupid pink case resting on the table by the door. Snatching it up she braced herself for what she might see and ran for the living room.

"Cat." She shouted as she ran down the hall, hoping Cat would have time to unlock her lips from her boy toy before she got there. When Sam arrived at the couch Cat was staring up at her wide-eyed. Sam tried hard to ignore the pink flush in Cat's cheeks and lips.

"It's Nona, there's an emergency at Elderly Acres. She needs you there." The worry on Cat's face made Sam feel a flutter of guilt in her chest.

Cat jumped up from the couch grabbing her phone from Sam's hand. "I should call her."

"No." Sam jumped too suddenly for her own liking. "Ehh…she said she won't be near a phone."

"Oh, well then I'll come with you." Robbie said as he stood up from the couch.

"It'll be quick she said. She just needs you…_ now_." Sam pushed him back down. "I'll entertain Robbie."

"I'm gone." Cat yelled as she scrambled to the back door for her bicycle. Sam fallowed her to the door.

"Ride careful." Sam called out as she watched Cat peddle out of sight.

"What's wrong with her grandma?" Robbie asked, sounding politely worried.

"Nothin'." Sam turned to face him, flipping her hair subtlety.

"Then what was…"

"Just wanted us to be alone." Sam started slowly walking closer. Robbie looked confused so Sam decided to make things a little clearer; she didn't know how much time she had after all.

Pulling off both of her layered shirts at once she threw them to the floor and straddled him in just her bra and jeans. "Remember that time I kissed you?"

"Emmhhmm." Was all the poor boy could answer as he shifted under her but he forced out a few actual words. "What… about… Cat?"

Sam looked down feeling guilty and saw a bulge in his pants that she was sure hadn't been there before. Gross, gross, gross, gross, she thought but kept her composure. She was biting her lip trying to be flirty as her stomach sloshed.

His eyes followed hers to his pants and he shuffled to try and hide the bulge.

"Did Cat leave this or is this my fault?" she purred. Running her hands across his chest she moved in quickly. If she was going to do this it had to happen now before she lost her lunch. Sam pushed her lips onto his just as the back door opened. 

"Sam, there was nothing wrong. I called her and… ahhhhhh." Cat's scream broke the two apart.

There was a moment when Sam locked eyes with Cat and she could feel the pain she'd caused in the one she loved. She watched her grab her bike and take off. Running to catch her she called out, "Cat, it's not what it looks like." But the redhead was already out of sight.

Turning back to the room she found Robbie looking scared and guilty. She'd forgotten he was there. Crossing her arms awkwardly across her breasts she couldn't look at him.

"Go. Get out."

She heard him scrambling and when the door clicked shut she broke down.

8888888888888888888888888

Cat peddled hard unsure where she was going. All she knew was she couldn't be there. How could Sam do that to her? Why? What did Sam suddenly see in him that was worth stealing him? Cat felt a moment of confusion. _Why do I only feel hurt by Sam? _"Because she's my best friend, that's why." She said forcefully.

She couldn't see very well through her tears and almost ran over an old woman._ Old woman… Nona._ She made a sharp left turn that almost upset her bike and headed for Elderly Acres.

Throwing down her bike, she burst through the doors. "Nona!"

Nona jumped up from the table she was sharing with an elderly woman and hurried to hug her granddaughter. Cat sobbed harder hugging her nona.

"Cat, what happened?"

"Sam happened." Cat snapped before wiping away her tears and calming herself with a deep breath.

Nona guided her to a table in a private corner. "Now tell me everything."

Cat explained the whole thing to her, "…and I can't believe she'd do this to me."

Nona had a faraway look as she thought things over. "I notice you seem more upset with Sam's betrayal than Robbie's."

Cat didn't know what to say. She was more upset with Sam because she was her best friend and a best friend shouldn't hurt her like this. _And a boyfriend should? _

Nona must have sensed her uncertainty because she offered a solution. "Maybe you'd rather be dating Sam."

"What?" Cat jumped up and started pacing. "But that's not ok… I mean for some people… but I can't be…" her eyes were wide as she sat back down, whispering conspiratorially, "…Sam's a girl."

Nona let out an airy laugh and waved away her concerns. "Oh, that doesn't matter. Why, I remember a time in July of '65 when I …" Nona showed that faraway look she had when she was about to divulge something juicy from her past and Cat was not having it.

"Nona!"

The older woman came back to the present, smiling softly. "Give her a chance Cat. Let her explain. She may be a little rough around the edges but she cares about you, don't throw that away."

"But you don't mind if Sam and I…" she hesitated as she caught herself feeling hopeful. "…became a couple?"

"Of course not Dear, you don't choose who you fall for and to be honest, I saw it coming long ago."

Cat knew in her heart Nona was right. As much as she wanted to hate Sam right now she knew it only hurt so much because she cared.

8888888888888888888888888

"Cat." Sam jumped up from her place on the couch. She'd put her shirt back on long ago but still crossed her arms over her breasts in memory.

"Sam." The red-haired girl stared at her and Sam could tell there was a well of emotions being barely restrained behind her reddened eyes. She'd been crying.

There was an awkward stand off as neither knew how to start until Cat whispered, "how could you?"

"Cat, it's not how it looks…" Sam stepped closer, arms out but Cat backed away.

"He was my boyfriend and you were… my friend." Her voice trailed off as she looked to the ground tears starting to fall down her cheeks once more.

"Well I'm fucking tired of being your friend." Sam shouted at her. Cat sobbed harder and Sam knew she should be more sensitive but she was so sick of all of this.

"I see you every day but can't touch you…you freaking piss in front of me."

"Sam." Cat tried but Sam was on a roll and she had to get this out.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to see something so perfect every day and have it just out of your reach? And I don't know what the hell I was doing with Robbie, I hoped he'd either be too scared or too guilty to ever see you again. I didn't really think things through, I can't think at all around you."

Cat stared at her speechless. Sam kept her eyes on anything but Cat, wishing she'd say something; anything but it was Sam who broke the silence.

"I'll pack my things tonight and find a new place tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Cat stepped closer to her.

"Because I'm a creep. I seduce your boyfriend, listen to you while you waz, I… fuck myself to you."

"I know."

Sam froze. "Know what?"

"That you…" Cat looked shy as she stood wringing her hands, "diddle yourself to thoughts of me."

Ugg, that was it. She was so screwed. "It doesn't matter Cat, I'm going."

"But it's ok. I do it too." Cat was closer now and she laid a hand on Sam's arm but the blonde pulled away.

"Yeah, I know, I saw your giraffe. You should really clean that thing." Sam turned toward the bedroom but Cat's words pulled her back.

"Did you know I do it thinking of you?"

There was a flutter of hope in Sam's chest that out of habit she quickly squashed. "You what?"

"It's true, I rubbed on my giraffe as I watched you sleep and…" her voice dropped to an unsure whisper

"And… I love you Sam Puckle." Sam didn't want to dare hope it was true but she couldn't contain a smile.

"You know that's not my name?" Cat just looked sideways and gave a shrug. She was so adorable Sam just wanted to jump her right there.

Sam couldn't control her passion as she grabbed Cat for a deep kiss. Cat kissed her back just as furiously and Sam could feel the redhead move up close against her body. When Cat's knee slipped between Sam's legs Sam gasped, breaking the kiss. She took Cat by the hand, "Let's go to the bedroom."

"Sam." Sam turned as Cat pulled away and felt bad for rushing her. She'd just needed her for so long she didn't think she could wait any longer.

"You're my first." Cat looked down shyly.

"Hey, it's ok. I remember my first time with a girl…"

"This will be my first…everything." Sam studied the redhead's face, there was worry and…fear?

"Hey, we don't have to…"

"I want to." Cat's eyes were wide as she stared into Sam's, she seemed sincere.

"It's ok, kid." Sam smiled at her reassuringly, taking both of her hands. "Momma's gonna take care of you."

Cat brightened instantly but still seemed a bit shy, "Kay, kay."

Leading Cat into the bedroom, Sam chose her own bed this time and guided Cat to lie down. She had to take a moment to admire the beautiful redhead but she was done with looking, she had permission for more now and was going to take advantage of it. Laying her body across Cat's, she stared into those soft brown eyes.

Their mouths met as Sam ran a hand along Cat's side and felt her body shiver in response. Her hand stopped at Cat's lower abdomen and her hips arched into the touch. Cat's hands made their way to Sam's breasts and she took her shirt and bra off obligingly. Hands massaged her breasts and she began to unconsciously ride the tight body beneath her.

Slipping Cat's shirt off she unclasped the bra that had been hiding small perfect breasts. Pink nipples stood tall calling out to Sam who took one between her lips, the other between her fingers. Cat wiggled and whimpered.

Kissing down her stomach she lifted her frilly skirt. There was that smell again. Sam knelt between her spread legs placing a kiss on pink lace panties, Cat moaned and Sam had to push her hips back down. She trailed more kisses along her thighs causing whines and whimpers to escape reddened lips.

The panties slid down and off and Sam saw for the first time what she'd only envisioned in dreams. A smooth hairless mound and soft lips with the clit just peaking out. Sam trailed her fingertips over it lightly before lowering her mouth. Her lips touched Cat, this time with nothing between them. Her tongue glided up along the folds. Cat flipped her head to the side, eyes closed as her entire body bucked.

Her taste was as good as her smell, so sweet. She had always known Cat would be sweet.

Suddenly aware of her own wetness she slipped a hand down her pants. Her fingers slipped in her easily, relieving some of her need. She wanted this to be all about Cat, but her fingers felt so good and she hummed into Cat's clit. Sam thought Cat was going to come when she was suddenly pushed away from her.

Sam stopped everything and jumped up looking into Cat's eyes. "What's wrong?" She wiped Cat's wetness from her mouth with the back of her hand, suddenly worried she'd gone too far.

"I want to lose everything to you."Cat looked down to her spread legs and back up to Sam. Sam was confused and just as suddenly, frustrated. _She knows I don't have a penis right? Wait…yes I do._

"Hold on." She dove under her bed scrambling for the box. She pulled out a strap-on and a dildo. It was black and vaguely human shaped but it was the smallest one she had, a good starter.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

Putting it on quickly, not bothering to remove her pants, she reached for the edge of the bed. "Just let me get lube…"

Cat grabbed her hand and placed it on her vagina giving her an 'I need it now' look. She was so fucking wet; it sent a shiver into Sam's cunt.

Grabbing Cat's hips she pulled her close as Cat squealed in excitement but Sam paused, "This is gonna hurt a little."

Cat nodded, her chest heaving in anticipation. Sam slid it along her entrance and slowly started easing it in.

Cat made a sound that made Sam pull back. "All at once." Cat mumbled and Sam pushed it in, her hips bumping with Cat's as the dildo fit in all the way. Cat made a sharp, breathless sound as her eyes flew open. Sam stopped all motion. She didn't want to hurt her. _We should have taken it slower, I shouldn't have…_

"Go, go." Cat whispered grabbing Sam's thighs and she slowly eased her hips back and forth. Each time she did Cat's face softened and a look of pleasure replaced the pain.

"Harder, Sam…oh."

Sam's hips increased speed and every time she rammed Cat the back of the dildo rubbed her clit through her pants sending a shock of pleasure throughout her entire being. And as she watched her lover beneath her, arms over her head, face contorted in ecstasy her pleasure was doubled.

"Sam, hard, hard, oh…oh." She thrust into her as hard as she could, her own orgasm ripping through her just as Cat peaked. They came down together, Sam collapsing on top of the smaller girl.

She rolled to her back and grabbed a piece of pizza from her nightstand as Cat clung to her side.

"Hey, Sam." Cat breathed dreamily. "Why is the dildo black?"

Sam gave her a lazy smile and answered around a mouthful of cheese, "It was a choice of that or hot pink."

"Ooo, I like pink." Cat said getting excited.

Sam's smile grew wider but she still had some dignity, "I'm not wearing a hot pink dick."

Cat just smiled coyly, batting her eyes. "I would."


End file.
